User's Drag Rush: Season 6
User's Drag Rush: Season 6, is a fan made series and sequel to User's Drag Rush: Season 5 created by Nicholas424. 12 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar". This is the untucked link for this season UNTUCKED. The winner of this season was Bebe Zahara Benet and Alyssa Hunter was crowned Miss Congeniality. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Rush. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in 3rd place by the past winner before the final showdown. :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was chosen to be in the top 3 :█ After the judges deliberated between the final 4, the contestant was not chosen to be in the top 3 and was eliminated :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant returned to the competition and was safe. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two & both were eliminated. :█ The contestant was eliminated for a second time. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: The first challenge is the same as past seasons...Come up with a fierce entrance quote for your queen, but for this season's premier there will be no elimination this episode. You have 36 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Serena Chacha * Main Challenge Prize: Team Captains. * Eliminated: N/A Entrance Quotes: * Alexis: "Bam! Bitches! Mother of the Mateo Empire is back in the house for season 6 and little miss Vanjie better watch out." * Alyssa: "¡Cazando perras por otra corona!" * Bebe: "Raka-ta-titi-ta-ta! Mother, the jungle kitty has arrived for another slay. Want some of this mocha chocolatia?" * Eureka: “Give way for the elephant queen because i’m here to stomp on the competition!” * Kim: "Woo-ah! I don't want it at all!" * Nikita: "Time to slay these hoes,Like I slay my makeup" * Nina: "LOOOOOOOOOOOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The name is Nina Flowers, and I'm ready for this!" * Rihanna: "I'm going to work work work work work work this competition! Cuz imma here to snatch that crown!" * Serena: "Ok ok ok ok ok ok! Ladies, may I have a second because the trilingual ghetto queen Serena Chacha has arrived!" * Shontelle: "Because every season needs a villain!" * Vanessa: "BANG BANG!!! It's Season 6 and we start with Miss... VANJIE!!!" 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 2: ''"Bitchin Kitchen" * '''Main Challenge:' In two teams, create a funny cooking show and showcase 3 different "meals" and how to make them. You must have a name for your show and remember to keep it all funny. * Runway Theme: Category is... Big Bold & Beautiful * Main Challenge Winner: Alexis Mateo * Main Challenge Prize: * Bottom Two: Nina Flowers and Rihanna * Showdown Theme: Category is...Mini Dresses * Eliminated: Nina Flowers As the winner of the last challenge, Serena became a team captain. Evah was chosen as the second team captain as a welcoming gift for returning! 'Episode 2 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Big Bold & Beautiful '''Showdown Theme: ' Mini Dresses Team Evah Destruction= |-| Team Serena Chacha= |-| Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 2 Critiques 'Episode 3: ''"Dragvertisements" * '''Main Challenge: Create and design a custom-made "as seen on TV" product, with an advertisement to go with it. You must include at least one visual representation of your design (logo, product etc...). * Runway Theme: Category is... Mean In Green * Main Challenge Winner: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Three: Alyssa Hunter, Rihanna and Shontelle Sparkles * Showdown Theme: Category is...Halloween * Eliminated: Shontelle Sparkles 'Episode 3 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Mean In Green '''Showdown Theme: ' Halloween Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Shontelle Sparkles= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 3 Critiques 'Episode 4: ''"Herstory of Drag Race" * '''Main Challenge: Change a certain part of one of the RPDR season songs, into a verse that sums up the iconic events of that season. * Runway Theme: Category is...RPDR Promo Inspired (You must specify what promo your look is inspired by). * Main Challenge Winner: Bebe Zahara Benet * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity from the next elimination. * Bottom Two: Alexis Mateo and Alyssa Hunter * Showdown Theme: Category is...Jumpsuits * Eliminated: Alexis Mateo For winning the last challenge, Vanessa got to assign the seasons. Britney Spears Rusical 'Episode 4 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' RPDR Promo Inspired '''Showdown Theme: ' Jumpsuits Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 4 Critiques 'Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge: Fill in the blank in the snatch game format and also send a look as the queen you are impersonating and a reference photo. * Runway Theme: Category is...How's Your Headpiece?. * Main Challenge Winner: Eureka O'Hara * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Nikita Dragun and Vanessa Vanjie Mateo * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Vanessa Vanjie Mateo Blank: "Millie Bobby Brown is so homophobic, when she sees a rainbow she ________" * Alyssa: ** "Millie Bobby Brown is so homophobic, when she sees a rainbow she cuts gay people from her life, but it doesn't mean she hates them. It means she respects herself." * Bebe: ** "*manly slang voice* Motha, when she sees a rainbow, she gonna fly her head away like she strutting for her life serving Leah Bowery realness, dahling! Vogue that platform like Game of Thrones, Nick!" * Eureka: ** "She gets their tiaras ,But who cares about her?!!I am the star here i am Miss Trailer Park 2015! Okay i came here to thank my fans for the love and support they gave.If you excuse me i am going to a buffet bye! (Leaves)" * Evah: ** "She's so homophobic that she left my show after I made a joke about how white that bitch is after she shown her homophobic self, she got offended so easily when I made that joke. She should've known when she came to my show that Hurricane Bianca is coming." * Nikita: ** "She cusses out god and says what is so good about homosexuals,They are retarded,They show pride,I am not on their side,I have a lot of Hate,Also I am from Brooklyn,So Burn In hell homosexuals" * Nina: ** "She comes at it like a Dark Horse" * Rihanna: ** "**Kim's Voice** Oh, Nick. I guess she was so homophobic, cuz she is transgender hijab bitch, and also #TakeDownMillieBobbyBrown" * Serena: ** "My Logang member Millie will probably be like "YO WHAT'S UP IT'S YO GIRL MILLIE BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH A RAINBOW!". Wait is it actually a rainbow or a dead body, cuz filming the dead would be more lit!" * Vanessa: ** *didn't submit* 'Episode 5 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' How's Your Headpiece? '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= |-| Vanessa Vanjie Mateo= '''Episode 5 Critiques 'Episode 6: ''"Drag Rush Pageant" * '''Main Challenge: Write a funny pageant speech as to why you deserve to win the title of "Miss Wiki Drag Rush. Feel free to throw shade at the other queens in your speech. * Runway Theme: Category is...Pageant Gowns. * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Hunter * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Eureka O'Hara and Nikita Dragun * Showdown Theme: Category is...Campy Drag. * Eliminated: No one 'Episode 6 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Pageant Gowns '''Showdown Theme: ' Campy Drag Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= '''Episode 6 Critiques 'Episode 7: ''"Death Becomes Her" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a funny story/scary story about how you died. Your story must somehow connect to your look. * Runway Theme: Category is...Death Becomes Her. * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Hunter * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Evah Destruction and Nikita Dragun * Showdown Theme: Category is...Night of a Thousand Katy Perrys * Eliminated: Nikita Dragun 'Episode 7 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Death Becomes Her '''Showdown Theme: ' Night of a Thousand Katy Perrys Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= '''Episode 7 Critiques 'Episode 8: ''"Winner's Circle Makeovers" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a look inspired by an assigned UDR Winner. * Runway Theme: Category is...Drag Family Values. * Main Challenge Winner: Rihanna * Main Challenge Prize: An advantage in the next challenge. * Bottom Two: Evah Destruction and Serena Chacha * Showdown Theme: N/A * Eliminated: Serena Chacha For winning the last challenge, Alyssa got to assign the queens. 'Episode 8 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Drag Family Values '''Showdown Theme: ' N/A Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= '''Episode 8 Critiques 'Episode 9: ''"Halloween Ball" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with three looks for the Halloween Ball. * Runway Theme: Categories are...First Time In Drag, Halloween Costume Inspired and AHS Season Inspired. * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Hunter * Bottom Two: Evah Destruction and Rihanna * Showdown Theme: Category is...Beautiful In Blue * Eliminated: Evah Destruction For winning the last challenge, Rihanna got to assign the AHS Seasons. Since there are 8 AHS seasons, Rihanna was able to assign any 5 to the 5 remaining queens. 'Episode 9 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' First Time In Drag, Halloween Costume Inspired and AHS Season Inspired. '''Showdown Theme: ' Beautiful In Blue Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Rihanna= '''Episode 9 Critiques Episode 10: ''"Final Four"'' * Main Challenge: Write a verse in an ambitious production number to "Kitty Girl" by RuPaul * Runway Theme: ''' Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza * '''Top 3: Bebe Zahara Benet, Eureka O'Hara and Rihanna * Eliminated: Alyssa Hunter Kitty Girl...(Season 6 Remix) Nicholas: In the dis- In the dis- In the dis- In the dis- Help me Hey hey hey hey hey Hunter: XX NO SUBMISSION XX Nicholas: Hey kitty girl It's your world When you walk the street Steppin' to the beat Hey kitty girl Get your twirl In the disco heat You're the boogie-body-rockin' queen Zahara Benet Move aside it's B.Z.B. I'm wild, so child always be like me Miss A-fri-ca that's me! All these other beauties but you still want me Wanna take this kitten just to hear me roar (meow meow) Never gonna be Eureka she's a boar (oink oink) Rihanna can't slay bitch, she losed (money money) Cuz I got the whole wiki typing "CAMEROOOOOON!" Nicholas: Hey kitty girl It's your world When you walk the street Steppin' to the beat Hey kitty girl Get your twirl In the disco heat You're the boogie-body-rockin' queen O'Hara: Mirror, mirror on the wall I'm the biggest of them all big, big, big body and all Another day, another slay Stomp stomp, savage beast Stompin' on these other hoes Eureka!, i found it It's time for a big girl to win! Nicholas: Hey kitty girl It's your world When you walk the street Steppin' to the beat Hey kitty girl Get your twirl In the disco heat You're the boogie-body-rockin' queen Rihanna: Rihanna in this bitch Now, where's my cash? Got my class in this ass Bitch better know that I'm a seasoned queen Outfits left you gagged These hoes better go 'cause They don't wanna be dragged I'm kicking all these hoes like Jujubee 'Cause the showdowns in this show is what I need Elegant and sweet But vicious like me! And goodbye kitty girls 'Cause the crown for me! Nicholas: Hey kitty girl It's your world When you walk the street Steppin' to the beat Hey kitty girl Get your twirl In the disco heat You're the boogie-body-rockin' queen Boogie-body-rockin' queen B-boogie-body-rockin' queen Boogie-body-rockin' queen B-b-boogie-body-rockin' queen Boog-boog- boogie-body-rockin' queen Boogie-body-rockin' queen Boog-boog- boogie-body-rockin' queen Hey hey hey hey hey Woah oh oh Kitty kitty Hey ki-kitty kitty Hey kitty kitty Yeah (yeah) Woah oh oh Kitty kitty Hey ki-kitty kitty Hey kitty kitty Yeah (yeah) Woah oh oh All: All you have to do is believe in you In a high heeled shoe When you walk... come through! Keep on dreaming because dreams come true No matter what you do keep your head up, boo! Hey kitty girl! 'Episode 10 Looks & Critiques' Runway Theme: ' Final Four Eleganza Extravaganza Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Rihanna= 'Episode 10 Critiques Episode 11: ''"Grand Rush Finale"'' * Main Challenge: Write a speech explaining why you deserve to be Wiki's Next Drag Superstar. * Eliminated: Rihanna * Top 2: Bebe Zahara Benet and Eureka O'Hara * Showdown Theme: Category is...Very Best Drag * Miss Congeniality: Alyssa Hunter * Runner-Up: Eureka O'Hara * Winner of User's Drag Rush Season 6: Bebe Zahara Benet Speeches * Bebe: ** I deserve to be Wiki's Next Drag Superstar because I have been working my ass off since Dragula 1. I have been so close to reaching the crown so many times. Winning this title would be a grand victory lap of my journey. I would also be a great ambassadress and judge to the show because I have the pure C.U.N.T. since my first season. I have been also great with my track record this season. I may have only won 1 challenge but I have been in the top several times and I also didn't land in the bottom 2. That speaks my level of competitiveness and how much I work hard to get the crown. If I do win this, I will be representing to all of the hard workers that strve hard to reach all of their goals. This is Mother Bebe Zahra Benet, and thank you all * Eureka: ** I don’t think i am the User’s next drag superstar. I am the User’s next drag superstar. I have showed versatility, resilience, perserverance and fierceness,I got all it. I may have stumbled but it made me stronger than yesterday. I maybe a little cocky but thinking of not winning should not be a winner’s mindset. I would still show sportmanship. If i don’t win, I would certainly congratulate the winner. I know i didn’t lose, because everyone of us already won by being in the show. Goodluck to us top 3! There’s still all stars!(e * Rihanna: ** Why should I win User's Drag Rush: Season 6? I will be honest with you. I am very proud that I am in the finale. Yes, I have had some presentations, but I tried every week to prove that I deserve a place in the finale. Yes, although I had 3 bottoms, 1 low, 4 safe. But I also have 1 win. Of course, my statistics for all weeks is not very good, but I have had achievements. Maybe I won't win, although a miracle can happen. Although who knows. Actually, bitch, I really want this win! One of my achievements are - My looks. If you remember all my look. I don't want to offend anyone, but I think I had some of the best looks in this season. I think my looks have really become a little part of this season. #RunwayKween. The second achievement - My Improvement. With each week, I really feel like I was getting better. Although I was at the bottom, but I continued to improve. And it seems to me that this is one of the facts due to which I am now in the finale. Third Achievement - Experience. For all these seasons in which I participated. I got a HUGE experience. Thanks to which, I think that I can use it in future seasons (especially in AS2). My final achievement in this season is that I have reached the finale. I'm really proud of myself, I think you are too. I think that I have Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerves and Talent. And I show that in every season skinny. I am pleased that during all these seasons I have met many friends with whom I will continue to communicate. And I also consider Bebe and Eureka worthy and strong competitors for me. But, they are also my good friends. It will not hurt me if I lose. After all, the main thing as many know, is not a win, but compete! I love you y'all. And wish that, the winner is strong, and worthy. *Blow Kiss* - XOXO, Rihanna. 'Finale/Reunion Looks' Finale Looks ' '''Showdown Theme: ' Very Best Drag Alexis Mateo= |-| Alyssa Hunter= |-| Bebe Zahara Benet= |-| Eureka O'Hara= |-| Evah Destruction= |-| Kim Petras= |-| Nikita Dragun= |-| Nina Flowers= |-| Rihanna= |-| Serena Chacha= '''Winner Announcement And the Winner is...= Trivia * Bebe Zahara Benet is the first winner to onlh win 1 challenge. * The showdown assassin of the season is Rihanna. She sent home Evah Destruction and Nina Flowers. * Alexis Mateo is the lowest ranking contestant to win a challenge. * Evah Destruction is the first non-all star queen to compete on 2 seasons. * Episode 1 of this season is the first premiere episode to not have an elimination. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:User's Drag Rush Category:UDR Season 6